


Shall We Date? : Obey Me one-shots!

by Torikms12



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Female reader most likely, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, OOC Possibly, Requests PLEASE, Self-Indulgent, Smut, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torikms12/pseuds/Torikms12
Summary: Just some One-shots that I've wanted to see! This is my first time writing fanfiction so don't be too hard on me, I just got real into this game and decided to write something...Gotta start somewhere I guess.Please request stuff you wanna see and I'll try to make it happen!Down to write smut just not sure how good I will be at it.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Shall We Date? : Obey Me one-shots!

**Author's Note:**

> Beelzebub x Reader 
> 
> Lucifer had warned you not to tempt Beelzebub, but you never really took him seriously because of what a cinnamon roll he is. You should have listened.
> 
> Words: 969

“Oh? M/C?” You jumped as you heard a voice from behind you as you rummaged through the fridge. You slowly turned around and breathed a sigh of relief as you realized it was just Beel, his puppy eyes swirling with confusion as he looked at you.

“Beel! Don’t do that I thought you were Lucifer! You know how he is about curfew” You huffed at the Avatar of Gluttony, turning back to your mission in the fridge.

“Sorry...usually I’m the only one that’s down here right now” He said, you could hear his footsteps against the floor as he made his way towards you and leaned against the counter beside the fridge. 

Out of the corner of your eye you noted that the only thing that Beel had on was a long pair of pajama bottoms that hung loosely on his hips. As he let out a particularly powerful yawn they sunk dangerously low, almost low enough to see the top of his- 

“M/C?” Beels voice snapped you out of your fantasy as he looked down at you with eyes full of curiosity. You quickly snapped your head back to the fridge, face heating up as you realized you’d been caught red handed basically eye raping the demon.

“Haha” you laughed nervously “Yeah, I don’t usually make a habit of coming down here at 3 in the morning, but I really wanted some of those cannolis Luke made” you replied quickly, trying to move past the embarrassment. Finally! Found them! You thought to yourself as you pulled the plate of cannolis out of the fridge. You took the plate and slid onto the counter, biting into one of the cannolis and instantly feeling your mouth water at the taste. A small moan of satisfaction left your mouth as you chewed away on the treat. 

You heard Beel let out a small laugh before walking towards you “must be fate, that’s what I came here for too” he said before reaching for a couple of the cannolis into his mouth. He let out noises of satisfaction as he chewed away at them. “They taste sho good!” He exclaimed through a mouth full of food. Seeing the gleeful look on his face made you feel mischievous for some reason and you suddenly felt like teasing the large demon. 

“Not as good as me” you said smoothly, picking up another cannoli and bringing it to your lips 

You were expecting him to start blushing and sputtering on his food, but as you looked into his eyes they began to darken to a deep shade of purple. You felt a shiver go down your spine and you suddenly felt nervous; like you got caught doing something you definitely weren’t supposed to be doing. The tank top and shorts that you were wearing suddenly felt a little too thin under his gaze.  
He took a long step towards you, causing your breath to hitch which in turn caused you to take a sloppy bite from the cannoli; the cream filling falling out the other end and onto your cleavage.

Beel let out a low rumble as he closed the distance between you and him. You attempted to slide back on the counter but the back of your knees hit the counter as he trapped your hips between his arms and slid himself between your legs. 

“B-Beel? I was just kidding” You let out shakily as he pulled your hips forward so you were flush against him. 

“You should know not to tempt me M/C, I know Lucifer warned you about the consequences” ‘he said, nibbling on your ear. 

You let out a whine as his breath fanned down your neck and his teeth delicately nibbled on the shell of your ear. “Besides-” he whispered in your ear “I know you taste better” 

Suddenly his lips were on your neck and he was sucking and leaving love bites everywhere. You gripped his forearms as you cried out, the cannoli completely forgotten as he brushed over your sensitive spots. 

“Better be quieter M/C...you know how Lucifer is about curfews” he whispered, gently rocking his hips into yours. Your hand flew to your mouth as you stifled a moan from the action; It was like your whole body was on fire and the only thing that could put it out was Beel. 

He left soft kisses down your neck as he inched closer and closer to your cleavage. 

“It’s not good to waste food M/C” 

“Beel! W-wait calm down!” you exclaimed, but it was too late. 

He cupped your boobs roughly and began massaging them through your tank top as he licked the cannoli cream from atop your breasts. 

You mewled as he roughly sucked and pulled on your tits, his grinding getter stronger as he progressed. 

Your breath left in short pants as the pleasure sky rocketed and then…!

Nothing 

Suddenly Beel pulled away from you, his eyes were back to normal as he smiled down at you. 

“Thanks for the snack M/C!” Beel exclaimed with his usual kindness. Then he just...walked away. Leaving you a panting mess on the counter trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. 

The next morning you came down to breakfast and sat silently, your face burning red whenever you thought of what happened. 

“Oi! M/C what’s with the turtle neck?” Mammon questioned from across the table, the rest of the brothers staring at you with questions glances too...well all except one that is. 

“Oh you know...it’s cold” you replied, but you saw the cocky look Beel gave from beside him. Suddenly you D.D.D vibrated and you looked down at the notification. 

I think we should have more snacks together tonight in my room 😊 -Beel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I tried my best for my best boi Beel <3 
> 
> Let me know if you want to see more! Thanks for reading and please leave comments.


End file.
